


tauradonna piss drawer fanfic 2: transgender edition

by 80HDBB



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock and Ball Torture, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Smut, piss., this is the unoffical sequel to wheniamqueen's belladonna piss drawer fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80HDBB/pseuds/80HDBB
Summary: shawty kept fucking!





	tauradonna piss drawer fanfic 2: transgender edition

blake busted down the door which scared adam so he did a little yelp which sounded like a “STRAIGHT UP” by travis scott. “Adam Taurus I Declare You Are Bottom Therefore You Will Do Anal With Me” blake said sexily as she pulled a whip from her ass and like… whipped his piss drawer i guess. Adam did a yaoi moan and said “yes mommy you will do anal with me nyaaaaaa uwu” blake comes over and whips out her strap on and dildo. the dildo was made out of pure crystal meth. it was 9 inches long and thick as hell. pretty sexy. putting it on, she calls the cracker a slur and does a keemstar impression. You know the one.  
blake break dances over to the bottom and slaps his fat ass. “bite the pillow chief im going in dry” adam taurettes bites the pillow and blake slips it in his lil boy pussy. “SAY MY NAME MAYO BOY” “PUT IT IN DEEPER CALVIN VAIL.” blake being eXTREMELY turned on from being validated as a factkinnie, blake thrusts in faster than ronnie unhelthy’s life being over. Ohhhhhhh hthis is so sexy guys i think im gonna nut but i nEED TO FINISH IT. adam taurus sstarts sexily rapping i eat shit by cole the rapper while rubbing his nippbles. blake on the other hand is still thrussting in. sh e thinks about cock and ball torture and gets even wetter to the point she squirts so hard it hits the piss drawer. “YOU RUINED IT. IT WAS 100 PERCENT PISS” ADAM CRIED. “BLAKE SAID “SHUT UP TRAGGOT (TRANNY FAGGOT) AND SHOOT YOUR GOO ALREADY” “OKAY AAAAAAAAAAA” “AAAAAAAAAAAAA” both of them cum at the same time (yes even blake she has like two vaginas keep this in mind that means she has two… clitorisies!!!!!) and they pass out on each other. Adam being a pretty boy be lik3 “i felt so good uwu” “ur gonna even feel better after this” blake gets up and FUCKING BODY SLAMS HIM and adam like fucking yodels and then vomits out a a copy of danganronpa trigger happy heart or whatever the fucking name was.  
Then blake be like “owo ur such a good wittle soft boy owo ur so sexy and ur cock is so thick owo wanna watch leafyishere” and ADAM is like “yes mommy uwu” and they watched leafyishere keemstar rants the end they get married like three years later and nothing has changed except he;s castrated now please like and subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a funney meemee dont take it too serious luv xx "straight up" - travis scott
> 
> (the cock and ball torture fandom are not gonna be happy abt this)


End file.
